Caelo et Inferno
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Después de que sus padres sean asesinados Elizabeta Hedervary debe de enfrentarse a la verdad que le han estado ocultando mientras intenta sobrevivir a un mundo que desconoce y que solo ansia verla muerta. ¿Podrá confiar en los aliados que vaya encontrando por el camino? [Pruhun AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es todo obra de Hima papa.**

* * *

><p>La gente suele decir que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, entonces es cuando echas de menos aquello que ya no está, o aquellos que ya no están en tu vida.<p>

Esa frase ha estado rondando en mi cabeza durante las últimas semanas. Desde que lo perdí todo.

Es increíble que ya hayan pasado quince días…el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Hace tan solo quince días tenía una vida normal, una casa, una familia, un par de gatos, tenia amigas con las que salir y cotillear sobre chicos.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado os preguntareis?

Mi familia fue asesinada.

* * *

><p>Yo volvía de clases ya casi por la noche cuando al entrar en casa note algo raro. No olía la cena haciéndose en la cocina, ni a mi padre viendo algún partido en la televisión, ni siquiera mi gato vino a recibirme. Era muy extraño.<p>

Dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada y la mochila en el suelo, ya la recogería después cuando subiese a mi cuarto.

-¡Apa*, Anya*! -los llamé- Ya he llegado.

Pasé al salón y eche un largo vistazo con la mirada, la luz no estaba encendida pese a apenas de podía ver ya, no había nadie sentado en el sofá y la tele estaba apagada.

-Oye no tiene gracia -les dije.

Podían haber estado gastándome una broma, a mi padre le gustaba tomarme el pelo a menudo solo porque sabía que me hacia rabiar con facilidad y que me enfadaba con él, aunque mis enfados no solían durar mucho, por algún motivo que desconocía me costaba estar mucho tiempo furiosa con él.

Entonces pensé que habrían salido a pasear, solían hacerlo por las tardes su hacia fresco, de ser así podía coger mi móvil que estaba en la mochila, llamarlos y decirles que se había hecho tarde y que no pasaba nada, todo el mundo se entretiene cuando se lo está pasando bien y se olvida de la hora.

Volví de nuevo a la entrada y me agaché cerca del recibidor para coger el móvil, marcar el número de mi madre y subir a mi cuarto en la planta de arriba.

Nada, no contestaban al móvil, ninguno de los dos. Eso ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Pensé en ver si el coche estaba en el garaje cuando escuché un extraño ruido, semejante a un gemido, saliendo del despacho que mi padre tenía en esa planta.

Tonta de mí, pensé que era el gato que se había metido dentro y seguro que había tirado algo o se había hecho daño

-Maldita sea -le dije- Mako te tengo dicho que no quiero que entres el despacho de pa…

En cuanto abrí la puerta me di cuenta de que no había sido obra del gato, de hecho no estaba ni en el cuarto. Los libros de mi padre estaba esparcidos por el suelo, los cuadros igual, había cristales roto, supuse que de la ventana.

Y al fondo del todo, sangre y el cuerpo de mi madre junto al de mi padre.

Palidecí al verlos a ambos así.

-¿Apa? ¿Anya? -susurré acercándome a ellos.

Zarandee el brazo de mi madre, esperando a que solo estuviese dormida y se despertarse, pero no se movió ni un ápice.

No…no podía ser. No podía estar pasando eso.

Y sin embargo estaba pasando.

Noté como se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, quise limpiármelas con la mano pero cuando fui a hacer el gesto una mano me agarró del brazo haciendo que gritase.

Era mi padre, aun seguía vivo y me miraba suplicante, clavándome sus ojos verdes que yo había heredado en los míos.

-Apa -le dije- voy…voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

-No…-susurró- vete, szeretet, vete de aquí.

-¡No! -exclamé.

-Va…vienen…viene a por ti -me dijo- huye.

-¿Quién? -le pregunté.

-E…e…-susurró sin llegar a terminar la frase.

-¿E? -le pregunté desesperada-¡apa, no te vayas!

Pero para mi padre ya era demasiado tarde.

Las lágrimas que estaba intentando retener salieron y empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, no podía controlarlas ya, ni quería. Solo deseaba llorar y que todo eso estuviese siendo una pesadilla, no podía ser real.

Mi familia, mi madre, mi padre, habían muerto. ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora? ¿Dónde iba a ir? No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, estaba sola.

¿Por qué nos pasaba esto? ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel de matar a mis padres?

¿Podría haber sido un robo?

De golpe me vino a la mente la advertencia de mi padre. Me buscaban a mí y los habían matado por ello. Pero no tenía sentido, yo no había hecho nada a nadie, no me metía en líos, ¿Cómo iban a querer matarme?

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos llorando escuche el ruido de la puerta, lo que me devolvió a la realidad.

Había alguien en casa y solo mis padres y yo teníamos la llave.

Me asusté, fuera quien fuese no era amigo, no me quedaba otra que esconderme y el lugar más cercano que había era el cuarto de mis padres.

Gatee en silencio hasta el lugar intentando no hacer ruido para evitar que me descubriesen y me metí en el vestidor tras los vestidos de mi madre, temblando abracé mis rodillas y empecé a rezar y a pedirle a Dios que por favor me ayudase y no me abandonase.

No es que fuese una persona muy creyente pero mi padre si, solía bendecir la mesa, ir a misa y su biblioteca contenía todo tipo de libros sobre religión, aun así, no era un padre muy estricto.

Al oír unos pasos entrando en el cuarto contuve la respiración, me daba pánico hasta pensar por sí podía leerme la mente.

Cuando entro en el vestidor hasta me lleve una mano a la boca, para evitar cualquier sonido.

Le sentí, juro por Dios que le vi, estaba al otro lado del vestidor y era incapaz de darse cuenta de que estaba allí, pero yo le vi y vi sus ojos, de un vivo color rojo, brillantes, parecían dos pequeños rubís en la oscuridad. Y sé que tuvo que verme, ¡le mire a los ojos! Pero simplemente se dio media vuelta y desaparecer.

Pero no fue hasta que oí la puerta del recibidor cerrarse que me atreví a sentirme aliviada. Cuando le hice me di cuenta de que tenía mucho frio y que se me habían puesto los pelos de punta.

Supongo que ahora me tocaba llamar a la policía.

* * *

><p>Una vez la policía apareció las cosas se pusieron serias, abrieron una investigación pero fueron incapaces de encontrar pistas mas allá de que la puerta parecía haber sido forzada y de que en el despacho había sucedido un forcejeo.<p>

Por lo que oí no sabían ni como habían muerto, aunque había mucha sangre solo el cuerpo de mi madre presentaba herida en el pecho, en el de mi padre solo había sangre y la camisa rota. Pero estaba muerto y eso a los investigadores les frustraba, ¿Cómo se muere alguien sin tener herida alguna?

En cuanto a mí, me dejaron cogerme un poco de ropa, algún objeto y me dejaron en una casa de acogida a la espera de saber si eso sería oficial. No he sido capaz de contarles sobre la persona de ojos rojos , sigo sin estar segura de que fuese real del todo...

Al menos creo que aquí no podrán encontrarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Este es mi primer AU,no solo en Hetalia si no en todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, así que estoy ilusionada con lo que pueda salir y mas siendo Pruhun,uno de mis OTP.**

**Como pone va a ser sobrenatural, con asuntos de ángeles y demonios, levemente basados en el libro Dos Velas Para El Diablo de Laura Garcia Gallego. Aunque este cap es un poco soso, es lo que le sucede a Eliza y ñe, no me ha parecido gran cosa, tengo ganas de empezar a liarla, lo admito. **

**En fin, espero que os guste y los favs, follows y reviews son bien recibidos!**

**Hasta otra!**

**Apa- Papá, Anya- Mamá, o eso dice google translate xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>La rutina había vuelto a mi vida casi un mes después de llegar a la casa de acogida. Todo era muy normal, tan normal que a veces resultaba hasta aburrido.<p>

Aunque duro poco tiempo.

Había acabado en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, allí vivían dos adultos y dos niños más. El hombre estaba ya entrado en años y era un piadoso profesor de teología en la universidad, su nombre era Akos, se había casado con una mujer bellísima llamada Imara, parecía mucho más joven que él y me pasaba horas observándola, había algo en ella que me resultaba familiar, tenía un aire a mi padre pero era incapaz de adivinar el que.

Al no poder tener hijos habían decidido dar un hogar a aquellos niños que lo necesitasen.

Los dos niños pese a ser gemelos eran diferentes entre sí, ambos poseían el mismo brillo travieso bajo los ojos de color gris y el mismo pelo rizado color negro azabache. Pero el mayor, Nandor, pasaba las horas sentado cerca de la ventana observando el exterior en silencio, viendo quizás algo que solo él podía ver; en cambio, el menor, Jani, era un manojo de nervios, siempre de un lado a otro sin estar tranquilo y haciendo lo posible para que la gente se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, no como su hermano que prefería que nadie le prestase mucha atención.

Eran muy diferentes de mis sobreprotectores padres, pero era un hogar y podría haber sido peor.

Durante la primera semana y casi la segunda fueron muy amables conmigo, se deshacían en atenciones conmigo y hacían lo posible para animarme y que sonriese. No digo que de golpe dejasen de hacerlo pero supongo que asumieron que debía de pasar página cuanto antes.

En cuanto al caso del asesinato de mis padres…estaba en un punto muerto, no sabía nada, no había pistas, no había testigos y según ellos mi testimonio era confuso puesto que " no existía nadie de ojos rojos", daban por hecho que creí ver eso presa del terror.

Pero yo sabía lo que vi, sabía que era real, tan real como lo era yo.

La rutina que ahora llevaba era similar a la que antes había llevado, me levantaba, me daba una ducha, hacia mi cama, me vestía, desayunaba, me iba a clase, comía, volvió a casa, estudiaba y antes de ir a dormir hacia cuanto quisiese. Todo era igual salvo que mis nuevos "padres" no me permitían hacer ninguna clase extraescolar que no fuese digna de una señorita.

Adiós a la esgrima y al karate. Hola, ballet.

También tenía que ayudar a los gemelos con sus deberes, lo que me gustaba, era como tener dos hermanos pequeños.

Yo siempre había querido uno pero mis padres se ponían muy nerviosos cuando les pedía uno, no sé porque.

También había algo en común en esta casa con la mía, había una cantidad enorme de libros sobre angeologia y muchos cuadros con algún ángel retratado. Teniendo en cuenta la profesión de Akos no lo veía tan extraño como en mi casa, pero al preguntarles por curiosidad me contestaron lo mismo que mis padres.

-No hagas preguntas -me dijeron- cuantos menos sepas, mejor.

Eso me dejo muy confusa, ¿Qué se suponía que no debía de saber?

Para postres, no dejaba de ver cosas extrañas, es decir, sentía que alguien me vigilaba constantemente pero era incapaz de verle, eso me sacaba de quicio, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca.

Yo deseaba pasar página, ya que no podía recuperar a mis padres al menos quería aceptar de buen grado esta nueva oportunidad, pero era una egoísta que no dejaba de pensar en lo que había perdido.

Akos decía que Dios me castigaría por ingrata, yo le decía que ya me había quitado todo.

Estaba claro que aun me quedaba algo más por perder.

* * *

><p>Desde que mis padres murieron de vez en cuando tenía un sueño y lo único que recordaba al despertarme era haberme encontrado con aquellos ojos rojos y una voz masculina que me llamaba.<p>

El no dormir bien y el recuerdo de mis sueños hacían que últimamente estuviese despistada por lo que tenía que quedarme siempre después de clases a estudiar de mas debido a que me quedaba dormida.

Quizás de no haber estado castigada las cosas ese día hubiesen sido diferentes.

Ese día me había quedado en la biblioteca de la escuela a estudiar, ya era tarde y mis compañeros y profesores hacia horas que se habían ido, ya solo quedaban algunas señoras de la limpieza y yo.

Me había cansado de estudiar así que había decidido tomarme cinco minutos de pausa e ir a por un refresco de las maquinas que habían en la entrada.

Al volver di un par de vueltas por las estanterías sin mirar ningún libro en concreto y a la vez, mirándolos a todos. Pase unos minutos distrayéndome de ese modo hasta que al pasar por una zona sentí algo, en el lomo no había título alguno y se veía desgastado, ¿Cuántos años podría llevar allí?

Estire el brazo y saque el libro del estante, el tomo estaba en muy mal estado, parecía que hubiese sido olvidado allí durante siglos, lo cual no podía ser posible, la biblioteca era nueva o al menos no tan antigua.

Al no haber título alguno y movida por la curiosidad abrí el libro, me sorprendió ver de qué se trataba, era un libro que ya había visto antes, del que mi padre me habló.

Era una vieja copia del Libro de Enoc, un texto de esos que la iglesia niega como "auténticos", mi padre me contó que estaba dividido en varias partes, la favorita de mi padre era la que hablaba sobre la caída de los ángeles debido a que tuvieron hijos con humanos.

Ver ese libro me trajo gratos recuerdos, me devolvió a mi casa, me hizo sentirme mejor, como si ese libro fuese un nexo con lo que había perdido.

Mire a ambos lados y cuando me hube asegurado de que no había nadie cerca corrí hacia donde tenía mis cosas, recogí todo y metí el libro en la mochila antes de salir corriendo.

Vale, era robar, teóricamente, pero nadie había tocado ese libro en años así que dudaba de que alguien lo fuese a echar de menos, estaría mejor conmigo.

Después de eso corrí hasta la estación, se había hecho tarde y si no me daba prisa podía perder el último tren de vuelta a casa. Por suerte, logre llegar a tiempo ya que aun había un par de trabajadores con sus trajes y maletines esperándolo sentados en los bancos.

Los imite y me senté en uno de los que estaban libres, sacando mi móvil y cotilleando si tenia algún nuevo mensaje mientras esperaba.

De golpe, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna y la piel se me puso de gallina, tenía un mal presentimiento, me sentía igual que cuando estaba escondida en el armario, y eso no me gustaba nada.

Alcé la mirada y observé a los dos hombres de traje que había en el banco de al lado. Al observarlos detenidamente vi algo que no había visto cuando los vi por primera vez. Sus ojos...en la oscuridad se veían rojos, luminosos ojos rojos similares a los del misterioso desconocido, no podía precisar el color real pero si podía ver eso.

Había algo peligroso en ellos que me dio mala espina, instintivamente agarre mi mochila lista para alejarme de ellos todo lo que pudiese sin salir del andén.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo una voz tras mis espaldas-¿qué haces pequeña? ¿Intentabas huir?

Di un respingo al oírle, su voz no era fuerte pero sin embargo me pareció que resonaba en lo más profundo de mi alma y que me instaba a que le contestase.

-Yo…-murmure.

-¿No la hueles? -preguntó el otro que se iba acercando- Huele a mestiza.

-Eso es muy extraño -comentó el otro- los otros no suelen tener hijos con humanos.

-¿Qué tal si se la llevamos al jefe? -preguntó el otro- estará encantado de tener una como esclava.

En cuanto oí lo que pensaban hacerme me estremecí y agarre con fuerza mi mochila, intente escaparme de ellos o hacer que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, pero uno de ellos me agarro la muñeca obligándome a girarme y verle.

Era guapo, se pelo oscuro y revuelto, piel bronceada y ojos negros tras el brillo rojo.

-No tan deprisa, mestiza -me dijo.

Quise forcejear, huir, gritar hasta suplicar por mi vida, pero no podía, me era imposible poder moverse o hacer algo, estaba completamente petrificada, solo podía quedarme quieta mirándole a los ojos que parecían mostrarme el infierno.

En aquel momento entendí que fuese lo que fuesen ellos estaban por encima de mí, tenían el control de la situación y yo no podía escapar.

Uno de ellos me dio un empujón cuando llego el tren forzándome a andar.

-Más te vale disimular -me dijo al oído una vez entramos al vagón.

Me obligaron a sentarme junto a ellos, estaba tan aterrorizada que podía notar como el corazón iba a pararse en cualquier momento del miedo.

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada por defenderme?

Era como si hubiese sido atada por unas cadenas invisibles.

No había pasado ni dos paradas cuando alguien entro en el vagón y lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que aun me cuesta recordarlo.

El chico que entro desenvaino una espada al mismo tiempo que mis captores hacían lo mismo, hubo como una especia de explosión de luz que hizo me cegó durante unos segundos y un sonido que parecía similar al ruido de un rayo al caer.

Me pareció oír un siseo tras eso aunque no sabría decir si era alguna palabra en concreto aunque una parte de mi parece reconocer vagamente del idioma en que se ha dicho. Después de eso los diviso fuera del vagón, en una estación que desconozco, tres figuras que se mueven tan rápidamente bajo la luz de la Luna que soy incapaz de distinguirlos.

Oigo voces a lo lejos, parece que el tren ha sufrido una avería y que vamos a estar parados. Atónita me doy cuenta de que nadie más en el vagón está mirando la pelea, nadie más que yo los está viendo.

¿Cómo es posible…?

Alguien me intenta levantar del suelo, aunque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había caído, pero soy incapaz de moverme, no soy capaz de apartar la mirada de la pelea. No sé quién va a ganar y lo peor de todo es que yo debería huir de ellos y volver a casa.

Pero no puedo.

Justo en ese momento uno de ellos cae al suelo y en un movimiento veloz y mortal uno de los restantes hunde su espada en el pecho del otro, quedando él como el ganador.

Ahogo un grito y esta vez sí intentó huir, tropezando en el intento de ir a otra de las salidas del vagón.

Pero de nuevo, algo me agarra.

-¿Te han hecho daño, Elizabeta? -me preguntó una voz con marcado acento alemán.

No soy capaz de reconocer la voz pero doy media vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con él. Y aunque quiera de mi boca no sale ni una sola palabra, no es que conozca al chico de cabello corto y blanco que tengo delante, nos hemos visto, o al menos yo a él.

Son sus ojos, rojos como la sangre los que me resultan tan familiares.

Y de golpe, sé quién es. Son los ojos que me han estado persiguiendo en sueños durante semanas.

Es el chico que estaba en casa de mis padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Aquí**** traigo el segundo cap de esta fic, he tardado un poco porque tenia otros proyectos que acabar antes y tambien por las clases y exámenes, pero aqui esta.**

**En fin, espero que os guste y muchas gracias a los favs/follows y las reviews!**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, la historia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>La humanidad siempre me ha sorprendido, han sido capaces de crear con su imaginación criaturas tan sorprendentes como dragones, elfos o hombres lobo, había algunos que de verdad creían en ellos, otros eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para negar tales existencias.<p>

Sin embargo, sí que creen que en que existe el mal y existe el bien, algunos creen en Dios, otros en Lucifer, otros simplemente necesitan pruebas.

Kesesesese, ¿pruebas? ¡Yo se las daría encantado!

Los humanos son tan tontos que no saben que han tratado con verdaderos ángeles y demonios, estos últimos sobretodo, tantas veces que sería imposible que no quedase humano alguno que no lo hubiese hecho al menos una vez en su corta existencia.

Pero claro, ellos no lo saben.

Como esta chica, Elizabeta…

Uh oh…a Ludwig no le va a gustar saber que he traído una humana a casa, ¿pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer? La chica es importante y me han ordenado protegerla. Y no es como si hubiese podido negarme, el tipo que me lo pidió fue muy claro.

Aunque más que pedir…fue una orden, tan directa que negarme hubiese sido la cosa menos asombrosa del mundo, y eso es algo que alguien tan asombros y genial como yo no pudiese permitirse.

La chica duerme a pierna suelta en mi cama, tuve que obligarla dormir para poder traerla, la muy idiota forcejeo gritando cosas como que yo había matado a sus padres.

La capacidad de los humanos ara inventarse historias a partir de datos al azar y casualidades no deja de sorprenderme.

Me preguntó porque esos dos demonios iban tras ella…no parece especial, es decir, huele un poco raro pero no veo que puede hacer que haya tantos intereses puestos en ella, sé que los demonios son caprichosos por naturaleza y que si se les ha metido en la cabeza que alguien le cae mal este ya podrá huir todo lo que quiera que no podrá evitar lo que se le viene encima

Pero esto es diferente, no me han dicho el motivo porque he de cuidarla, no me han dicho quienes eran sus padres ni porque murieron, tuve mucha suerte de que me dijesen como se llamaba y donde ir a por ella, pero nada de eso me ayudaba a entender en el lio en el que se me había metido.

De golpe oí el ruido que la puerta de entrada del piso que comparto con mi hermano hacia al abrirse y cerrarse poco después, Lud había vuelto y si no era rápido descubriría que teníamos una invitada de lo mas especial.

Salté de la cama y salí del cuarto tan rápidamente que de haber sido humano posiblemente hubiese tropezado contra algo, por suerte era imposible para mí el hacerlo, soy demasiado asombroso como para que me pase eso.

_Mein bruder_, estará jugando en el salón con sus perros, con los años, décadas y todo eso uno ya conoce los hábitos del otro, por eso se que he de mentir asombrosamente bien si no quiero tener problemas.

Y ahí está, jugando con su pastor alemán, tan concentrado que ni se da cuenta de que estoy cerca.

-_¡West! _-termino por llamarle al ver que me ignora.

Él alza la mirada, clavándome sus ojos azules veteados de rojo y frunciendo el ceño al verme, algo ha visto en mí que no le agrada.

-Has estado desaparecido durante un mes Gilbert -me dijo-¿se puede saber dónde has estado?

Sabía que estaba molesto, pero también sabía que no podía decirle que había pasado un mes vigilando a una chica humana, chica que ahora dormía en mi cuarto, no podía explicarlo abiertamente y no tardaría en descubrirla si ella se despertaba con el mismo genio con el que se durmió.

-¿Y bien? -volvió a preguntarme.

-He estado ocupado -le contesté llevándome las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Le vi arquear una ceja, no se lo terminaba de creer.

-¿Eso es todo? -me preguntó-

-Eso es todo lo que te voy a contar -le corregí- no te importa mi vida privada, West.

-He estado preocupado por ti -replicó él-pensaba que te había pasado algo, que te habían cazado.

-_Kesesese_ -me burlé- soy demasiado asombroso como para que un idiota de alas brillantes me maté.

Noté que su enfado hacia mi iba en aumento pero no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó del suelo y se metió en el baño, al poco oí el ruido del agua que me indicaba que se estaba dando una ducha.

Soy un mentiroso asombroso. Deberían darme un premio o una calle con mi nombre por ser un actor tan genial.

El tiempo que él estuviese dentro me tenía que servir para pensar en qué hacer con la chica, no podía perderlo, mientras estaba dormida podía planear como contarle la verdad de forma asombrosa y sutil.

Solo esperaba que no fuese tan terca como la mayoría de humanos.

Al ir a abrir la puerta de mi cuarto algo, o más bien alguien, salió disparada del lugar chocándose contra mí, sabía que era la humana que intentaba escapar así que la agarre de la muñeca para evitarlo.

Algo que a ella no le gusto, puesto que empezó a forcejear. Para evitar que gritase y llamase la atención de West le tape la boca con la mano y la empuje al cuarto donde nos encerré.

Elizabeta estaba furiosa y no se esforzaba en esconderlo, como había visto que hacían algunas mujeres humanas, intentó apartarme para abrir la puerta pero yo pesaba más de lo que ella era capaz de mover, así que optó por golpearme el pecho con los puños.

-¡Déjame maldito asesino! -me gritó.

-¿Asesino? -le pregunté extrañado.

-¡Si, te vi! -me espetó-¡Mataste a mis padres!

¿Pero qué tontería estaba diciendo?

Molesto por su acusación la volví a coger de la muñeca y aunque ella forcejeó para soltarse no lo hice.

_Slap_

Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. De notar una extraña sensación de quemazón en mi mejilla.

Me había dado una bofetada. Una humana, a mí, a mi asombroso yo.

Quería destrozarla, castigarla por haber tenido esa osadía, enseñarle que no hacía falta ir al infierno para sufrir de verdad, pero no podía, la orden de ese tipejo me impedía tocarla, al contrario.

La empuje con fuerza sobre la cama, no me importó en absoluto si le había hecho daño o no, de hecho, quería asustarla, no podía matarla o hacerle daño pero si podía hacerle sentir el infierno.

_Kesesesese_, esto va a ser asombroso.

Aunque no para ella.

Como he mencionado, los humanos no se dan cuenta de lo que somos hasta que es demasiado tarde pero tienen un sentido excepcional para saber que algo no va bien, y por como la chica se está protegiendo con los cojines creo que se ha dado cuenta de que esta en serios problemas.

Y sé que ella está haciendo gala de ese sentido, sé que ha notado mi furia y que esta la está afectando, se ha encogido sobre sí misma y esta temblando.

Lo que yo os decía, los humanos son tan poco asombrosos…apenas he hecho nada y ella ya está aterrorizada. Tiene suerte de estar protegida por ese o ya hubiese muerto hacía mucho, y no bajo mi mano.

Matar humanos porque si no era mi estilo, no era algo que mi asombroso yo hiciese, al menos siempre, es decir, si molestaban solía asustarlos, pero por lo general eran mis mascotas, muchos de ellas llegaban a ser divertidos y útiles.

Pero no me gustaba encariñarme con ellos, sus vidas eran demasiado cortas, eran demasiado frágiles. Y encima, eran estúpidos, ¿Qué le había hecho pensar a esta chica que yo tendría interés en matar a su familia?

-Eh, tú -le dije- deja de lloriquear y temblar. No voy a matarte aunque no es que me falten ganas.

Ella siguió echa una bola en la cama, aun temblando. Hice amago de sentarme en el borde de la cama, pero ella retrocedió un poco.

_Mein Gott, _esto iba a llevarme tiempo…

-No…no te acerques -murmuró.

-¿De verdad crees que tus suplicas podrían pararme de querer matarte? -le pregunte- Los humanos sois tan poco asombrosos y egoístas que creéis que el mundo ha de obedeceros, además eres una ingrata, ¿Quién te crees que te ha salvado la vida?

-¡Tu mataste a mis padres! -me espetó-¡Yo te vi!

-¿Me viste hacerlo? -le pregunté- ¿O me viste allí?

Ella reflexiono durante unos segundos.

-No te vi hacerlo -me contestó.

-_Natürlicht nicht* _-observé ligeramente ofendido por su acusación.

-¿Entonces quien fue? -me preguntó.

-_Ich __we_i_ß nicht*_ -le contesté.

-¿Sabes al menos quienes me atacaron? -me preguntó.

-_Ja_ -afirme- dos demonios, nada asombrosos la verdad, fue divertido pelear con ellos pero no duraron mucho.

Esperaba que fuese algo más incrédula ante lo que le acababa de decir, que se sorprendiese o demostrase alguna reacción negativa ante ello, sin embargo, se limitó a ocultar su cara en la almohada.

-Eso explica la pelea -la oí decir- no era algo humano.

¿Veis? Los humanos tienen un sentido excepcional para saber que algo es malo, pero esta chica ha sido rápida al darse cuenta de lo que vio.

_Kesesesese_, no está mal.

-Me sorprendes -comenté- pero no te creas tan lista, no tienes ni idea de cómo de peligrosa es tu situación.

-¿Quién eres? -me preguntó.

-Soy el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt -me presente.

-¿Y que eres? -me preguntó de nuevo.

No pude evitar reírme, que inocente era pese a todo.

-Un demonio -le contesté.

* * *

><p><em>- Natürlicht nicht: Por supuesto que no.<em>

_- Ich __we_i_ß nicht: No lo sé_

**Feliz Navidad! Frohe Weihnachten! **

**Para nada estaba teniendo un mini bloqueo con este cap, en realidad era mi regalo navideño (?)**

**Bueno, que espero que os guste xDDD**

**Nos vemos el año que viene (?)**


End file.
